


Hidden Love

by quaxon_holland



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaxon_holland/pseuds/quaxon_holland
Summary: After not hearing from Peter for a few days, you visit May's house to check on him. His long-kept secret will hide no more.





	Hidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 983

September 27, 3:30 p.m.  
Peter: sounds great! I’ll see ya then. 

September 28, 5:00 p.m.  
Y/n: this is the first time you’ve ever ditched me … everything ok? 

September 29, 11:39 p.m.  
Y/n: peter what’s going on? Where are you? Did May take your phone? I’m worried. Please text me back. 

September 29, 11:50 p.m.  
Missed call from [Y/n] 

That was the last message you got from Peter, dated back three days ago, followed by the spam you had sent him. He was nowhere to be seen at school, and Ned hadn’t heard from him either. The two of you were starting to get worried. The only difference was, Ned actually knew who Peter was.

Once school had ended, you headed straight to Peter’s apartment. Knocking on the door, you took a step back to allow the person opening it to have some personal space. The door swung open and you were greeted by a very frazzled-looking May. 

“[Y/N]! It’s so good to see you, how are you?!” she cooed. 

“I’m great, May, thanks. I was just coming to check on Peter … he hasn’t been answering any of my messages.” As you talked, May;s face grew more and more frantic. 

“Uhm … Peter’s fine yeah he’s just ,,, taking a break.” Her words left you hanging. 

Just then you heard Peter’s voice from back in his room. 

“May?! Who is it? Is that Ned?” he called.

“No honey it’s [Y/N]!” May yelled back. 

“Shit!” Rustling and a bit of crashing around came from his room, and you politely pushed past May, walking to see what was going on. 

“Peter are you oka-” you asked, pushing the door open. Your words were cut off as you saw Peter scramble back into his bed, hiding as much of his body from you as he could. 

“Heyyy [Y/N] what’s uppp?!” he said with a nervous laugh, his voice muffled by covers. 

“Peter. Why am I only allowed to see your curls. What’s going on. You’re the literal definition of a turtle right now.” You snapped back, your concern quickly growing. “Did Flash hurt you again?” 

“No! Not Flash.” Peter answers quickly, taking a deep breath before lowering the covers. 

Peter was shirtless, and to your embarrassment your eyes went straight to his abs. There was a huge black and blue bruise across his stomach, and he had multiple nicks and scrapes up his body. When your eyes landed on his face, his right eye was practically swollen shut, an ominous black bruise circling it. 

“PETER!” you shouted at him. “What the hell happened to you?!” you couldn’t help yourself as you sat down on the bed next to him, your emotions ranging from furious to horrified. A million thoughts raced through your brain. 

“I I … uhh.. I’m sorry! I got in a bit of a mix-up and and wanted to recover before you saw it!” Peter rambled. 

“Recover from what, Peter?! Who messed you up that bad?!” Your anger was welling up and by now you were practically screaming. 

“I’M SPIDER-MAN,” Peter blurted out, immediately covering his mouth, “No no I wasn’t supposed to say that.” 

“You’re … you are Spider-Man …” your thoughts trail off as you run your hands through your hair. 

“I I know it sounds bad, [Y/N], but … but you’re my best friend and I need you to to you know I need you to be okay with this. I can’t lose you because of this.” 

Your eyes well with tears and you lift your head to look at him. 

“Peter I …” you shake your head and throw your hands up, “I can’t stand by and watch you get hurt like this. I can’t. You mean too much to me and I’ve seen the things on tv about Spider-Man. You’ve almost died. I’m sorry. I can’t.” 

Tears spill down your cheeks and Peter’s devastated face doesn’t make you feel any better. 

“[Y/N], please,” Peter begs, his voice shaky, tears threatening to spill over his eyes as well, “I can’t do this w-without you. I - I love you, [Y/N], please.” 

“And I love you, Peter!! Don’t you get it?! That’s why I’ve constantly been checking up on you and and I’ve been worried sick about you! I love you and I don’t want you to get hurt!” You cry, covering your mouth while your eyes move to everything in the room except him.

Peter stays silent or a moment to gather himself up before speaking again. This time when he talks, his voice is even softer. 

“I need you. To stay with me. Please. I need you to support me. That’s all I’m asking. I would never put you in danger believe me that’s the last thing I want. But we can still have this. Nobody knows who I am except May and Ned.” 

You gather up the courage to look Peter in the eyes, staring into the abyss of soft brown that always managed to calm you down. 

Within a split second, you’re on Peter’s lap, holding his face and crashing your lips against his.  
Peter returns the kiss, running his hands up and down your sides as you continue to make out. 

Peter finally pulls away for air, speaking between breaths, “So … does this mean that you … forgive me?” 

You plant one more kiss on his lips and rest your forehead on his. “Yes, bugboy, I forgive you. How could I not?” you tease with a smirk. 

“Call me bugboy one more time and you’re in deep shit.” Peter laughs soft and gathers your hair in his fist, holding you close and kissing you again. 

All of your worries and anger seemed to melt away with each kiss you exchanged with Peter, and everything seemed calm .. for now.


End file.
